Murderer
by Alice-in-french
Summary: “Admit it!” she screams. “The Great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior of all Mankind, is also a murderer!”


**A/N: This story is much shorter than I usually aim for, but I think it is one of the best things I have ever written. A big thanks to Muted Melody for being my beta, her help is and was much appreciated and much needed. I also have her to thank for the title.  
**

**And now, without further ado, I give you _Murderer._**

* * *

She remains stiffly seated on the steps leading to the kitchen. Her posture is anything but relaxed. They will pass by her soon andprobably say 'goodbye,' or 'we'll be back soon'. She will be expected to reply, 'I'll be waiting,' or 'good luck'. But she won't.

She stares out the window. The sun is beginning to rise, and silently she curses it. Why does the sun deserve to be bright and cheery, when the rest of the world cowers in fear? Why are there not any dark rain clouds to signify a dark day?

She hears feet shuffling around on the floor above her. Muffled words float down to her, but she chooses to ignore them. Instead, she readies herself for the coming confrontation that is inevitable. She won't let them leave without hearing her thoughts about their mission.

_They probably won't listen to me_, she thinks grimly.

They will probably think she's mental and force her to go back to bed. Or possibly try to talk her out of it by telling her it's the only way. Even though they won't empathize with her, she will tell them anyway.

The footsteps come closer, coming down the steps. They pass her place on the steps, and only once all three of them are in the kitchen do they turn to her and say the words she dreads hearing.

"Goodbye."

"We'll be back soon."

"I love you."

She stays silent and continues giving the door a steely stare. They shrug as they exchange glances, and start towards the door.

"Don't do it," she says in a whisper.

"Do what?"

"Don't say _the__words_." It's then that they realize what she means.

"Are you mental?" her brother exclaims. She looks up at him.

"No."

"Ginny, he's _evil_," Hermione whispers desperately. She turns toward Hermione.

"So?"

"Aren't you on our side?" Harry asks. "Don't you want to see the Light win?"

She stares at the floor and whispers, "Yes." She looks up at Harry and continues, saying,"That's why you shouldn't do it."

"Ginny," Hermione begins gently, and the words Ginny knows are coming are voiced, "maybe you should go back to bed for awhile. I think you're sleep deprived and becoming delusional."

"I'm fine," she snaps coldly.

"C'mon, let's go." The three walk out the door without another word.

The door shuts behind them. "Don't do it," Ginny weakly whispers as tears form and spill down her cheeks

Dark clouds begin to cover the sun.

* * *

A week later, the news she has dreaded comes in the form of the Daily Prophet. The headline reads: "Alleged Death Eater Defeated by the Chosen One"

She closes the paper without even reading the article and angrily throws it away. The headline is enough to tell her what she needs to know.

He killed him. He committed an Unforgivable Curse, and everybody praises him for uttering those detestable words.

"Why, Harry?" she whispers to herself.

"Because I had to," a voice she recognizes as Harry's answers from behind her. "He was evil and a murderer."

"You are too," she says coldly.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, "He's a _Slytherin _and a_ Death Eater_! He almost killed_ Dumbledor_e! I'm sure loads of others died because of him, too!"

"That doesn't justify taking a life," she says turning to face him, her jaw tight, "because now, you aren't any better than him!"

"Don't say that!" he interrupts.

Her voice becomes louder. "You mercilessly took a life and took pleasure from it!"

"Ginny!"

"You are more like him than I thought!"

"Shut up!" he demands angrily.

"Admit it!" she screams. "The Great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior of all Mankind, is also a murderer!"

"No, I am not! I did what I had too!" He takes a deep breath and lowers his voice saying, "Ginny, I had to kill Malfoy. What is one evil life compared to millions of innocent people?"

"There were other ways. You didn't have to kill him. Draco Malfoy is – was – only a young man deprived of a chance at a good future, because of bad decisions made by his parents."

As Harry stalks out of the kitchen, she wonders if she is the only who realizes the truth.

No one deserves to die.

And no one should ever become a murderer… no matter how great the cause**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, no, this is not an intended DG romance...it is not an intended romance at all, unless you want it to be. I just thought that maybe Ginny would be against killing people...especially if Harry was the killer.  
**

**Please R/R... **


End file.
